Father Side Mission (Book Seven)
by OhMyMockingjay
Summary: Eliza Odair has been taken by a group of aliens. Its up to Finnick Odair her biological father, and Haymitch her adoptive father to save her. will there rescue mission work out great or will they be late and end up leaving Eliza at the fate of the unknown.


Father Side Mission

Eliza Odair has been taken by a group of aliens. Its up to Finnick Odair her biological father, and Haymitch her adoptive father to save her. will there rescue mission work out great or will they be late and end up leaving Eliza at the fate of the unknown.

(Safe and sound by Taylor swift)

-"you don't know the pain I went through."-Eliza

-"Forever and always?"- Eliza

Chapter 1

The truth

Once I woke up everything was blurry. I rubbed my face with my hands to try and clear things out when I looked around I see Katniss Effie and Peeta Pash all knocked out. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and looked behind me. It was Haymitch.

"Calm down cowboy." He said I looked up at him. "do you know where he is Finnick?" he asked me. I shook my head. Then there was a groan. I looked around and see Katniss lifting up her head. She looked around then looked at me and Haymitch. She blinked a couple of times. Then stood up. She stumbled so I ran over to her to keep her steady.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said. I let go of her arm. "Where is he? She asked. I shrugged and looked at Haymitch. He just drank what I thought was more liquor. Then Peeta got up and came up behind Katniss. Then I wobbly Effie showed up and rubbed her head.

"Effie your alive!" she looked at me.

"why wouldn't I be." She said. I chuckled.

"so everyone is ok." Katniss said everyone agreed. I nodded which made my head hurt I gasp in pain. Everyone looked at me.

"are you ok?" Peeta asked.

"Yea."

"Suck it up." Haymitch said. I look at him then roll my eyes. Pash walks up behind me and wraps her arm around my waist. I move to the side s she couldn't do that. I smile at her. Damn she looked like Eliza. I stare at her. She had darker brown hair and paler skin. But she was the same in every way. The hair length the height the way she stood the way she walked but not the way she talked.

"Why are you staring at me."

"Why do you look like my daughter." I said looking at her.

"Yea I notice that to you look almost exactly like Eliza." Peeta said.

"No she stole my look. I was here first." She said.

"So you're older then her?"

"Yea."

"How old?" Haymitch asked.

"22." She said with a smile.

"And you are originally from?"

"District 13. I've been there all my life." We stare at her. She was right. She did look like she was district 13. Then Plutarch came running in saying oddly calmly.

"we got him."

"You do." Katniss said. He nodded. We walked back to where Ninlick lived when we entered Plutarch directed us up into the attic. When we got there we saw an activated spaceship and a dead Ninlick.

"What the hell Plutarch." Katniss Said

"Isn't that what you wanted for him to be captured."

"But not killed she said." Then Haymitch stormed pass me yelling.

"How are we going to find her if we don't have any information." I sighed.

"look in the ship here bound to be information in there." I walk in with Haymitch following up behind me." We looked around the space ship. I find clothes random buttons and a picture of him and who I was assuming was Piea. Apparently he liked men. "Have you found anything?" I ask Haymitch. He grunted then said.

"no. I have not." I searched around and then I found a small square device. It had two flexile antennas coming from it and it also had four buttons on the side and a small screen saying call to. I press one of the buttons and on the screen it said tutestiga.

"I found he is from the planet Tutestiga." I tell Haymitch he comes over and takes a look at it. He fumbles with it and said.

"How do you know?" I shrugged and pointed at the screen. He nodded. He walked away with it and fumbled with it some more. Then after awhile I hear a hello.

"Whom am I speaking with" Haymitch said. I walk next to him. In front of us there was a hologram of a man. He looked to be extremely tall.

"Ninlick?" the man said.

"no he is dead." Haymitch said.

"Who is this?" the other man said.

"This is me wanting to know if you hold my daughter."

"My daughter she is my daughter Haymitch." I whisper over to him. He rolls his eyes stares at me and scoffs."

"I am the tallest. I don't think I have your daughter." He paused for a second. "wait are you calling from E-arth. Specifically from Panem." We nodded.

"you mean Earth." I said

"where are our men." He said angrily.

"dead." I said. Then there's this noise in the background. It sounded like a little girl. Any little girl until I here.

"Daddy!" then I knew who it was it was my daughter.

"You have my daughter!" I scream Haymitch cusses. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"Who this human child." He stepped aside and reviled Eliza being almost choke to death.

"Eliza!" I and Haymitch yelled in unison.

"Give us back my daughter." Haymitch said.

"Again my daughter not yours." he glared at me.

"nope there isn't a chance of that happing you killed our men so we kill yours." Then he clicked out. Haymitch cussed loudly.

"by the way stop cussing around my daughter." I emphasized the word my. "she called me a few of those words. me glared at me again.

"she would of already known those words because she reads a lot."

"she reads a lot because you neglect her." His eyes widen.

"I never neglected her."

"no school no friends she sits in her room all day and reads."

"I wanted to take her on a vacation before despite the fact she was having sex all she wanted to do was read." He Emphasized the word wanted.

"that's another thing why do you allow her to have sex?"

"I don't she does it behind my back. And I assure you if you where raising her it would be no different."

"will you guys stop arguing and face the problem here." Katniss said with Peeta and Effie beside her. We stare at her.

"I need to go get Eliza." I said Haymitch took a swig of his drink then said.

"No it's too dangerous. Let me go."

"no that is my daughter." I said.

"I raised her." I roll my eyes.

"ah ha!." Haymitch said. "that's why she rolls her eyes so much she gets it from you." I stare at him.

"how are we going to go to her." We all stood there thinking then Peeta says.

"we are in the spaceship."

"but how do we operate it." Katniss said.

"I think we are good to go just got set in the coordinates." We search around the place and I start pressing random buttons until I here this whirring noise.

"I think I got it." I said. There was this screen that said point A Panem Point B Tutestiga.

"all right I think we are good." Peeta said then there was a ruckus Effie looked out and said

"Hey! That mahogany!" she shook her head. I walk over and close the door. Then Haymitch press the Button that said Trats.

"What's that?" Peeta asked

"its start backwards." Haymitch said.

"how do you know?"

"I tried to spell it one time when I was drunk and I could read backwards."

"Well that explains allot." I said. Then we where off.

Chapter 2

The Rescue

When we were riding, Effie would not shut up.

"And who knows how fast we are moving. I bet no one on earth can see us. Oh look at these curtains on this canopy bed with this Mahogany Wood."

"Why is there a random canopy bed in here." Haymitch said.

"They knew we were coming." Effie said we all look at her. I shrugged and put my head down. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and see Katniss.

"She's going to be fine." She said. I sighed.

"She is." Haymitch said. "she is a strong girl."

"I don't know how strong she can be if you raised her." I emphasized you. He glared at me and grunted. "Well its true. You are a horrible father."

"And you're a good Father too." He said.

"You don't take her too school, you neglected her you her do guys. Let you raised my daughter any way." There was a silence.

"no let me raise your…my daughter she was left all alone and she was five." I kept his gaze steady. He shook his head. "Blame yourself Finnick, you only have yourself to blame. I stood up eruptivly.

"How, how could I blame myself when it wasn't even my fault!"

"It was your fault you where seduced by that girl it was your fault you went with her all of this could have been avoided if you would of just said no!" Haymitch said still holding my gaze Haymitch was right. This was all fault. Haymitch was not a bad father I was. Dear god I let my child _my child _the one I love the most the only one I have left the only reason why I live.

"She better be ok because if she is not I'm never going to forgive myself." I said

"good." Haymitch said. I stare daggers at him and cuss at him. Then before I knew it we where landing. We waited awhile before we got off.. when I stepped onto the land it looked like grass but it felt like rubber. I sigh and shrug. There was no one around.

"there is something wrong." Effie said. I stare at her.

"yea this place is a ghost town." She nodded. I was surprised she didn't say anything stupid. She needed to be in a home for old people. We walk a little further. Then I swear I hear Katniss's name being called. I look around and see a man running toward us.

"Cinna?" Katniss said

"Katniss!" he replied.

"Cinna!" she said. She ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. "Cinna what are you doing here." I ran up behind Peeta when we finally caught up with her.

"After they brutally beat me they sent me here. You should try there larvina while you're here taste like chicken." I smiled at him when I saw him acting like himself with his fashionable gold eyeliner. If you ask me Katniss style has been lacking since Cinna left.

"Why are you guys here." Cinna asked.

"Some Aliens took my daughter." Haymitch said.

"You have a daughter?" Cinna asked.

"No she is my daughter." I said. Cinna stared at us and then smirked.

"Someone explain to me why they Have the same daughter."

"She is Finnick Biological daughter and Haymitch raised her." Katniss explained. Cinna nodded.

"Why."

"Because Finnick was captured by Russians. I have a lot to tell you." She said. As we were walking along Katniss explained everything to Cinna from the rebellion, to Iza to me, and Iza to our child, to me being kidnapped and so on.

"so your saving a 13 year old who is Finnick's Daughter from aliens." Katniss nodded. Then we arrive at a huge silver dome that had a ton of windows in it. We stare in awe at it

"Is this it?" Peeta asked. Everyone nodded. Without hesitation Peeta headed in. we all followed him. We walked around to what seemed to be abandon hallways until we hear.

"why can't I have my Daddy?"

"Eliza!" I gasp. Haymitch puts his hand over my mouth and we duck down.

"This is what we are going to do." Peeta said. "I'm going to go in and distract them. Katniss you sneak up behind them and shoot them from behind. Finnick and Haymitch you help Eliza out of there." We all do as we were assigned. Peeta goes in and sneezes.

"who are you?" the oddly tall man said. He sneezes again. And Katniss comes in from behind and shoots him. Me and Haymitch sneaks in and I Take one of Eliza's arm while Haymitch takes the other one and sneaks her out of here. We take her out into a different hallway. I rip off the tape that was covering her mouth.

"Ow!" she yelled. Then Haymitch covered her mouth.

"Shh!" he said and then slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She started to pant.

"you know when you cover someone's mouth you don't cover their nose." She said in a whisper voice. I hugged her she seemed to be unharmed. She coughed.

"Are you ok?" I asked she nods. Haymitch stood of to the side I stare at hm. Eliza followed my gaze.

"Is Effie here because you're fighting like two old ladies." We both stare at her. Haymitch walked over to her. "No seriously is Effie here I just dissed her and I want her to hear it."

"What did they do to you?" Haymitch asked. She stared off into the distance

"Nothing." She said.

"But we saw you almost getting killed." I said

"Yea I heard your voice so I asked them to pretend to kill me. I knew if you thought I was in peril you would come and find me." She said looking at Haymitch. She broke from my arms and hugged Haymitch. Haymitch hugged her back and said.

"We would of fond you even if you where just fine."

"But he threatened to kill you." I said.

"He did. Oh well I know is that I ate bad spaghetti. But they call it something weird." Then an alarm went off and Katniss and Peeta came up and Peeta said.

"Come on we got to get out of here. We started to run and we found Cinna Effie and Pash. We found a abandon Allie way.

"There you are." Eliza said to Effie. "I called you old." Effie scoffed.

"if they didn't hurt you why did you have tape on your face?" I ask.

"I ask them why can't I have you then found a roll of tape which they call zumpada and put it on my mouth." She looked at me. "I was having fun until you showed up. She said angrily.

"now you know how it feels to be kidnapped." I said she cussed at me.

"See Haymitch this is what you taught my daughter."

"This is your daughter?" Cinna said. I nod.

"Cinna." He said extending his hand out to her. She stared at him

"Who the hell are you?"

"He s my old stylist." Katniss said.

"Oh, I'm Eliza daughter or Iza the girl who saved Panem." Cinna nodded then said.

"Right." She frowned.

"I am."

"No, I'm saying right you are. You look like your father."

"No I don't." she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"What part of shh don't you understand." Haymitch said. Ignoring him she pointed at me and said.

"He, yea him is not my dad." Every time she says something like that it breaks my heart. Could I ever get my daughter back? I sigh. If Iza was here she would know what to do. Then it hits me. If Iza was here she wouldn't take this. She would take action. I grabbed Eliza shoulders.

"what." She said.

"You stop telling people that I am not your father. I Am your father the only one you have so deal with it." I say fiercely. She stood there staring at me with her mouth open. She cussed at me. "I told you to stop cussing like that."

"You can't tell me what to do.

"she has problems" Cinna said underneath his breath.

"What." I say.

"sorry but she does." Everyone nodded except Haymitch and Eliza.

"Ah! You all can go to hell!" she said. I look at her she has been through a lot. Her mother's death her father missing being kidnapped. She wasn't going to open up to me. This was my fault every bad decision she made was my fault. Damn. Why was I such a bad father

"I'm sorry."

"Who cares what you are." She said harshly. She walked away and over to Haymitch but he backed away. "What."

"You need to be with your father." He said.

"you are my father." He shook his head. "oh, I see your leaving me go ahead and leave me like everyone else I'm use to it." she turned and tried to walk away. Cinna grabbed her wrist she screamed and fell into the fetal position. She covered a head with her arms and was shaking. She peered through her arms that were covering her face and said. "Don't ever grab my wrist." I notify that her wrists were bleeding.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asked she stood up and said.

"what's it to you." There where footsteps." Cinna grabs her and presses her against the wall. It was silent for a moment then Haymitch said.

"I thought you stopped that!"

"Stopped what?" I ask

"no I never did!" she yelled."

"what are we talking about." I said Haymitch stared at me then at Eliza then back at me.

"I want to go home and by home I mean with Ninlick. Everyone stared at her.

"do you know where you are?"

"Not in Panem." She said

You're not even on earth." Haymitch said.

"Then where am I?"

"Planet 9."

"Where is Ninlick?"

"Ninlick is the one who brought you here."

"Ok where is he I want him so he can take me home."

"he is an alien." Peeta said.

"Stop being jealous Peeta just because I love Ninlick and not you."

"First off I'm not jealous second I'm telling the truth."

"Where is he I'm tired of your jealous act."

"He's gay!" I yell. Everyone stares at me

"What?"

"Yea he a guy named Piea"

"How do you know?" Peeta asked

"I saw a picture."

"Ok "father" I know you don't like the fact that I'm in love with Ninlick but to damn bad."

"He's dead." Haymitch said bluntly

"What." She said softly

"Plutarch killed him."

"Why!" she screamed.

"Because he was an alien!" Katniss said. She just stood there. Her eyes began to water.

"No your lying to me why." I take a step toward her then looked at Haymitch. He nodded. I wrap my arms around her. She collapsed in my arms and sobbed quietly.

"Shh, let's go home so we headed back to the ship.

Chapter 3

The illness

On the ship Pash looks at Eliza then frowns then she looks at me and scoots closer to me.

"How are you?" She asked I held Eliza closer to my chest.

"tired." I said

"Cool I'm excited." I stare at her. "you want to know why." I shake my head. "Because you're here." Eliza was now fast asleep in my arms.

"Isn't it a shame she fell asleep from crying." I said she stares at me.

"so your single right?" she asked.

"Why."

"Just wondering." Eliza coughed and I rubbed her back. "you didn't answer my question. Are you?"

"Uh, no. I'm going out with Katniss."

"Yea." Katniss said

"Really." Pash said. Then Katniss walks over .

"You called Finnick. Oh, of course you didn't you said Katniss not Crapness." She said and walked away.

"You call your girlfriend Crapness?" Pash said.

"She likes it."

"Weird, I never seen you guys kiss." I look at her.

"We don't like to show public affection."

"hmmmm." I scooted away. She slips her hand onto my knee. I brush it away and move to a different spot next to Effie. Effie was babbling to Peeta about something and he wasn't listening. Then she turns to me and says.

"You know I can't find that Canopy bed."

"Damn shut up." I said. Eliza popped her head up then looked at me and said.

"Oh."

"What."

"I thought I was in Ninlick's arms." I kiss her forehead and she got up and looked at Pash.

"what." She said it an Attitude. Eliza rolled her eyes. And walked over to the empty seat between Cinna and Haymitch. Haymitch looked at her and then at me. I shrug. Then Cinna Leans over and whispers something to Eliza. She looked at him and shook her head. Then she coughed again. Cinna nodded. She told Cinna something, Cinna responded. She turned to Haymitch who was drinking she pointed to me and nodded. She coughed again loudly and wet. They kept talking about something. Then she coughed again and keeled over and vomited. I stood up and ran over to her.

"Eliza!"

"don't worry it's just the spaghetti." She said she coughed and sat back up. I face Cinna and Haymitch while someone I don't know cleaned up the vomit.

"so what are you guys talking about." I ask.

"I told her to sit by you." Cinna said

"she asked me she had to sit by you." Haymitch said. Eliza coughed and fell into the Fetal position. When she finally stood up she was covered in what looked like blood.

"Dear Mary Joseph Peter cotton Tail!" I yell

"what its sauce." She said.

"Oh."

"What did you say."

"I love you sweetie." Say to her. She pokes the sauce stain on her clothes and sneezes. I put a hand on her forehead. She tries to bite me.

"stop." She said.

"You're sick." I said

"Your crap."

"Why do you hate your father so much." Cinna said."

"He knows nothing about me because he was kidnapped."

"That's not his fault." that was it I knew it was my fault and it was about time I own up to it.

"yes it is." I said everyone stares at me. "Haymitch was right this is all my fault. The pain you fell Eliza is my fault if I never went with that girl I you would still be my little sun ray of cuteness. Still are I just don't deserve you I'm a horrible father a horrible person. An I am not just saying this. Eliza I see the pain I caused in your eyes. I will never be able to make up for the years I lost. You are truly the best thing in my life since your mother. I love you always will. I always wanted what was best for you. And 'm not." With that the ship landed and I just walked off and headed home.. when I got home I realize I was starving. I ask my servants to make me a sandwich. I was just about to sit down and eat when there was a knock at my door. I take a bite out of my sandwich and answer the door. It was Peeta.

"Finnick!" he said urgently

"Yes."

"There is a emergency!"

"With."

"Eliza." With that we rush to a train I was assuming was heading towards the capitol. Once we were on it I take a seat and ask Peeta,

"what's wrong."

"Eliza is sick, really sick once you left she asked Cinna if she could stay with him, I'm not sure what Cinna said but after awhile she started to vomit again. And what she kept saying was sauce it was blood."

"Dear Mary Joseph Peter Cotton Tail!" I yell.

"What."

"continue."

"she is passed out we think she vomited up the most of the blood in her body." I put my head down. Then everything went black.

"Finnick!" I hear. "Finnick!" I lift my head and see Peeta. "we are here." I get up and jog into somebody's house. There was Effie Cinna Katniss and Haymitch and some girl I never seen. And then there was Eliza lying on the coach with her eyes closed.

"Eliza!" I ran up to her and knelt down by her and held her in my arms. She was so cold almost as ice. I sob. Haymitch puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's dying." I said

"Don't be so optimistic." Peeta said.

"easy for you to say." He sigh.

"no not really." I stayed there with her in my arms. Haymitch whispers in my ear to hum the song. Mythilpylaneia by a unknown artist. He said it is her favorite song. So I did I hum the song with her in my arms. Then there was a murmur. I look at her still singing the song. She started to hum along. When the song was done she looked at me tiredly. Tears started to run down my face.

"your too precious." I said

"I love you, and I forgive you, I really do." She said

"please don't go I don't want to lose you too." I said my voice breaking."

"no, I'm not going anywhere daddy I love you too much" it was the first time she called me daddy in a long time. I don't even remember the last time she told me she loved me. When she was five? I look her in her ice blue eyes.

"I love you too sweetie." She coughed and shivered.

"Daddy am I dying?" I just pick her up and sit on the couch and sit her on my lap. Miss. Everdeen comes in with some meds.

"Why?" I ask her.

"she s sick from lack of things, food water, so on, the spaghetti she ate was not bad her body is not use to having food and it made her throw it up."

"I'll tell mom you love her daddy."

"but you can't." Miss. Everdeen gave her the meds and put her on her tongue.

"this is going to help her keep things down." Miss Everdeen said. "can you swallow?" she blinked and shook her head. Then Miss. Everdeen gave her the liquids.

"Why are you all here."

"Because we all love you." I said

"But I treat you all like crap." Then Gale came barging in asking.

"is she ok?"

"um…" I said then he goes and sits down in a corner.

"I'm a messed up person dying and you're here? Because you love me?" she said. Everyone nodded.

"Effie I hated you since the day I was born." Effie mumbled. "why are you here."

"I have to be here. I need to be here. I ever so slightly want to be here." Eliza smiled weakly coughed up more blood and cried out in pain.

"I deserve to die."

"No you don't!" I say

"Everyone messes up but no one deserves to die" Haymitch said .she coughed and said

"President Snow messed up and he died Sena Crane messed and he died." They all stare at her.

"How do you know of these people." Katniss asked.

"Books."

"What books?"

"The rebellion 2 it's in a giant book."

"Who wrote it."

"Well it is in a giant book about the history of Panem then there is a note book in there calls the Rebellion 2 it's a good book."

"That was your moms. The giant book with the map in it was your moms." I said

"Tell me why it's at." She paused.

"At what honey." I said.

"At Haymitch's house." Everyone stares at Haymitch. He shrugged and took a drink.

"She talked to you?' I said.

"Yea."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She didn't say much nothing important." I look down at Eliza who's eyes where closing.

"Eliza!" she opened her eyes. "you have always been such a miracle." I said

"Sunshine poke a dots don't let me fall please stay with me through it all." She sang.

"Open doors and eat s'mores my child hood is back." I sing with her. She closes her eyes. I shake my head.

"Why isn't the medication working?"

"It's only her first dose it will take time." Miss. Everdeen said. She coughed and whispered.

"Sing me over the rainbow."

"by that one artist who died years ago." She nodded slightly." I hold her close and sing to her. With my voice breaking. She started to breathe shallow breaths. I can't believe I was losing my daughter. The last thing I have left. She coughed and stopped breathing. I stood up placed her on the floor and started CPR . After minuets of CPR it seemed like she was coming back. She was gone for good. Then she coughed. Miss. Everdeen brought her some water. She stared at it and blinked. "it's water sweetie." I said. She took it and sipped it then climbed onto the couch and faced away from us. And in a few minutes there was snoring.

"Is she ok? Peeta asked. I shrug and stand up shakily and look back and Haymitch who was no longer in the back. I head in the kitchen and find him making a drink.

"You ok?" he asks me without turning around.

"Sure. He is sleeping now I guess." He turns around and shakily hands me a drink. I sit down and play with the ice in the drink. Haymitch drinks. "You ok?" I ask Haymitch. He stared at me and took a drink and nodded. "What now?" I ask.

"Leave her here let her rest."

"How come she doesn't want to come home with me?" I said softly. Haymitch rolls his eyes and grunts and said.

"She weak and feel's abandoned. I would advise you to stay with her." I nod and head back into the room. The room was now empty there was only Katniss and Cinna Peeta and that girl who I have yet to meet. She was still drinking allot. I pick up a sleeping Eliza

"Leave her here." Cinna said

"why." I ask.

"'she wanted to be here." He answers

"Don't tell me you want to be a father figure too."

"No she asked if she could stay here."

"If she stayed with me it would be easier for Miss. Everdeen to reach her." Cinna nodded

"Take her if you think she is ready to stay with you." I nod once and look over at Haymitch who was Drunkley chatting with that girl I shrug and take her on the train.

Chapter 4

The hook up

On the train ride Eliza kept on twitching I lost her once, no scratch that I lost her twice and I'm not going to lose her again and maybe for good. Haymitch knows more about this parenting thing then I did. He was a father to her for 8 years I have been a father to her for what five. I sighed and Eliza stirred. I look at her she was staring at me. I notice she had been crying.

"Yes." I said

"I have no other man who loves me but that's ok. I only have you , I only need you, my father." She stood up. "I want you to know." She stuck out her arms. And I saw scars on her wrist. I gasp. "I did this I was in pain I needed you and I missed you I'm glad you're my father." She put her arms down and looked down at the ground. "I've tried having sex with men…"

"Men!" I exclaim.

"Yes, Ninlick…Monk…although he was my age…Peeta."

"You had sex with Peeta!" I scream standing up.

"No tried."

"Why?"

"I thought I was in love with him." I groan and sit back down. I sigh. And it was all my fault. "I love you daddy I really do." I look at her and smiled.

"I love you too." I said

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." She coughed again.

"Feeling better?" she nodded and crawled back into my arms. "your tall." I said

"I get it from you." Peeta walks in. "who was that girl Haymitch was talking to."

"Who Interlanechen?" Peeta said to Eliza. Eliza Nodded. "She is from what use to be district one Drinks a lot, quite but nice." He sat down next to me.

"Oh, well I think she likes Haymitch." Eliza said. Me and Peeta share a look and burst out laughing after awhile of laughter Eliza is giving us serious looks. We clear our throats. She ends up looking me deep in the eyes.

"Yes?" I said.

"You have pretty eyes." Then I tell her the one thing I knew was true about her.

"You have your mother's eyes. Her strength her grace and her bravery. That's why you were born, so no one would forget her, no one would forget you. You are literally a miracle child a true blessing. I could never love you enough. I don't think anyone on this earth could love you enough." I see her eyes had began to water and said softly.

"You don't know the pain I went through." Look her deep in her eyes and said.

"Your mother does." She hugged me tight and began to wail. I just patted her back. After minutes of her crying she began to snore again. Peeta walked over to the window. And said.

"She has been through a lot."

"Oh really."

'Yea the loss of her mother when she was really young she was really close to you then you got kidnapped. She told me she was confused scared and lonely, so alone she said if she didn't read she heard voices and if she slept she had night mares. And in those night mares she saw her mother and what we believe was her death. And she didn't just see it she felt it. She said she had urges to hurt herself. And she covered it in all the wrong ways."

"She told me." I said looking Peeta seriously in the eye. He cleared his throat.

"Right, after while she gave into those urges. I was also told she attempted suicide too."

"She what!" I exclaim. Eliza stirred.

"Still doing the wrong things you could see the pain and the confusement in her eyes. Everyone wanted what was best for her but no one really knew what was wrong or how to help her." I wiped a tear from my eye before he saw. Then Eliza says in her sleep.

"Peeta you're so damn short."

"Wow, Really." Peeta says. "she is dreaming about my shortness." He said chuckling.

"All I wanted was for her to be happy." I said.

"She is now."

"No you can't wear your captain peanut underwear to this event Katniss!" Eliza said in her sleep.

"What Katniss doesn't own Captain Peanut underwear!" Peeta said I stare at him. "Not that would know." He said lifting his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Yea!" I said sarcastically. He chuckles and the train stops. I got off and carry Eliza into the house I laid her on the couch. I head upstairs and take off my clothes. I slowly climbed into bed and I stare up at the ceiling. What will she do now. Will she trust me. I sigh and fall asleep. The next time I woke up. I see that my door has been cracked open. And a figure is standing there. It looked like a female figure. I assumed it was Eliza I looked at her. I couldn't tell if she knew if she knew I was awake or not. She quietly stepped in my room and stood on the other side of the room.

"nightmares." I said. She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"where is my room?" she said . I turn on the light to see she changed into a Zebra printed night gown. I sit up on my bed.

"Your room is down the hall and to the left. But you don't have anything. All the stuff in there was from when you where five." She slowly walked over there and slowly open the door. Thanks to me I had organized it back neatly the way it was when I first got here. Her room was a baby blue there was a small bed and above it was stuff animals. There was a treasure chest of toys. She slowly dragged her feet on the soft tan carpet of the floor. She ran her hand slowly against the wallpaper. Until she reached the treasure chest she opened it and took out a teddy bear her mom gave her. She held it against her chest and sat down with her knees to her chest and peered at me through her long hair and sniffled and said.

"I'm tired of crying I've been doing that for too long. Cant I be happy now." I nod at her.

"you can be anything your heart desires." I said to her. She put her face down into the teddy and cried. I walk over to her and rubbed her back. When she looked up at me her face was dry. "I don't even have any tears left." She said. I hold her in my arms. and I sing to her Mythilpylaneia. She falls asleep I my arms. I just pick her up and put her in my bed. She still held the teddy bear tight in her arms. I lay her down in my bed and lie down beside her. I sigh, I wonder why she always fell asleep after she cried.

I woke to a knock at the front door. I look over an see Eliza stirring in her sleep. I get up and put my robe on. And ran down stairs. I swing the door open. The sun was just raising. I see Pash standing there with full out make up on a tight red short dress on and 5 inch heals on. I roll my eyes.

"What Pash I'm sleeping."

"Oh maybe I can join you."

"No."

"Why not." She walked in

"Because my daughter's upstairs." She stared at me.

"She won't hear a thing. I promise."

"No she's in my bed asleep, leave her alone." She made a face.

"I didn't come here for her I came here for you."

"Look if I go with you I'll be making another mistake and that's will be something my daughter won't forgive me for."

"Why do you think I'm this bad person?" She said sitting down.

"Eliza doesn't like you."

"Yes she does." I stared at her. She smiles and blinked innocently. I sat down next to her and she kissed me. I lay on top of her and that night I make love to her. Then next time I wake up there was a clatter in the kitchen. I sit up I look at Pash who was sound asleep. I get up and put my underwear back on and my robe. I see Eliza in the kitchen trying to make something.

"Are you with Pash now?" I stare at her for while. Then she turns to look at me. I nod. "oh." She said. "She hates me."

"Why do you say that?" I said.

"Have you not notice the looks she gives me."

"She is just joking around I bet." She stared at me. "Do you hate me?" She shook her head. "What are you trying to cook." I ask her.

"eggs." She responded. I take the spatula from her and help her. Then Pash walks in.

"Good morning." She said looking at me.

"hi." I said. She gives me a kiss and stares at Eliza. "say good morning to Eliza." She sighs and mumbles.

"Good morning Eliza."

"Good morning Pash and isn't it a wonderful day that we are alive." She said with a smile then grabbed a plate of eggs and walked off. Pash Rolls her eyes and kisses my neck.

"I want French toast."

"Eat the eggs Eliza made them." She made a face.

"She's no Peeta Mellark."

"No but I think it will be nice if she see's you eating her food." So I give her a plate and she sat down and walked over to the table where Eliza was and sat down and ate. Pash looked down at the eggs and played with them. Eliza looked at her. And took a bite then said.

"I made them, there not to bad if I do say so myself." Pash Rolls her eyes and I look at her. She takes a bite. Her face lights up.

"They're ok." She said. I took a bite and the eggs tasted delightful. They where moist and I could hint a little bit of cheese in them.

"Fantastic." I said.

"Thank you daddy." She sneered at Pash. We continue to eat in silence when Eliza was done she got up and looked at me.

"What now?" she asked.

"Go play." I said. She shrugged and headed up stairs.

"See she likes you." I said to Pash. She Rolls her eyes. "You like her right?" she nodded. I smiled. I stood up and took her plate and mine and washed it.

"what do you think of your little girl harming herself?" Pash asked out of the blue. I turned around and looked at her.

"Bad I wish she never did." She walked slowly over to me.

"But don't you think it's just wrong and a tad bit freaky." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I think it's my fault." Pash shook her head.

"No it's not you want to know whose fault it was. It was her own fault." I shake my head.

"She needed me and I was not there."

"She needed no one she likes men and that's just her." I stare at her.

"She's not what you're calling her." I said a tad bit pissed off.

"I'm not calling her a thing. I'm just pointing out who she is." She kissed my cheek and said. "I must me leaving now. I'll see you later." I watch as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Chapter 5

the innocent

I walk upstairs to see what Eliza was doing. I open the door. I see her in the corner reading what looked to be called _awakened. _ I sit down next her. She looked up.

"you're not going to go outside, it's beautiful." She shook her head and kept reading. "this is what you really like to do?" she nodded, leaned on me and kept reading. I blink. She just read that all she does. I kiss her forehead and stand up. "You want to sit outside and read. She nodded. She ran down stairs and sat outside. As I walk outside I see Effie coming towards me. I wave at her. she gracefully waves back. I stare at her.

"Hello Finnick."

"hi Effie." She looked over at Eliza reading then She popped up saying.

"Effie I still have your books, there at Haymitch's house." She nodded. I talked to Effie about Eliza's and how she was making out. She said she was concerned about me and how I was taking things with her. I told her I was fine and we were getting along good. She nodded and looked over at her. she touched my arm and said people care and if I'm willing to talk about it she's here. I asked her talk about what. And she sobbed a little. She took out a tissue and patted her eyes and walked away. I sat next to Eliza. Everyone who passed us gave us weird looks. Eliza Puts her book down and looks at me.

"what do you want to do now."

"read to me like you did when I was five." I nod and take the book from her. I began to read. But stop when I notice the language in the story.

"uh… should you be reading this sort of material." She nods and snuggles into me. More people stare. I find it weird that people think it is weird that Eliza is snuggling into. Everyone should know she been doing that. She's a snuggler. So I keep reading to her until I got tired. Then she sits up and says.

"I'm going to Peeta's."

"Why."

"I want some bread, I love Peeta's bread." I nod and she gets up and starts to walk then stops and run's back inside the house and comes out with her teddy. Then starts to walk again stops once more, turns around and looks at me then says.

"Are you coming?" I get up and walk over to her. and we both walk over to Peeta. The whole walk there people are staring at us. When we arrive. Peeta is covered in flower.

"Peeta!" Eliza said.

"Hey! You well and healthy." She shook her head.

"No, I'm hungry and I want bread." He smiled looked at me and nodded. I waited while Peeta Finished up cooking and Eliza talked nonstop to him about the book she was reading.

"May I add that there is really bad language in that book." She eyed me.

"So that's not the point the point is. Her soul shatters after she sees her lifelong best friend get killed by a immortal fallen angel and all her friends need to go save her."

"And this is the story your reading now?' Peeta asked.

"No it's the sixth book in the series."

"Good lord." Peeta said

"You should check it out some time it's really good." Peeta nodded and handed her a piece of bread. She took a bite. Peeta handed me a piece of bread. I took it and took a bite out of it. Then I say to Eliza.

"Have you notice that people have been looking at us weird lately." She nodded.

"why is that." Peeta said. I shrugged.

"Effie said the weirdest thing today. She said if I needed to talk to anyone she was here then when I asked her about what she cried." Peeta made a confused face.

" I wonder why she would do that."

"I wonder why she wound do anything." Eliza said

"Yea that was very weird." Eliza sat there eating her bread.

"you really like my bread." Peeta said ruffling her hair.

"Ay! I just did this." She said to Peeta. He laughed. And she got up and took the bread from my mouth and ate it.

"Why did you do that pumpkin."

"Well its delicious and you're my daddy your suppose to feed me."

"Well you shouldn't steal my bread you should ask for more."

"Well Daddy I want more bread." Then Katniss came downstairs and stared at Eliza for a long time. Then left. Eliza lifts eyebrow and says

"I wonder what's up with Katniss."

"I don't know she's just Crapness." Elisa stared at me. We pay Peeta and we leave but before we got out the door Peeta says.

"Hey I got a question for you two. But I need to talk to you in private." Me and Eliza look at each other and follow Peeta to the back and everyone was there. There were a few moments of silent's then Effie said.

"so are the Rumors true." Haymitch Peeta Eliza and me look share a glance and say.

"What rumor."

"That Iza is still alive." There was shock then Eliza screamed.

"Stop lying to me why are you lying to me Extrapolated yourself."

"They staged her death." Effie said. I look at her I felt cold.

"my mommy's alive my mommy alive!" Eliza shouted.

"now, Now it's only a rumor."

"that can't be true Eliza saw her death and I held her dead body in my arms, I saw her ghost she's dead."

"you suck you can't hope mom is alive!"

"You dint know how much I wish she was alive." I said to her.

"No you don't!" she yelled.

"You honestly don't know how much I loved your mom and still do."

"You don't because your with Pash." Everyone gasped.

"That was oddly in sync." Effie said.

"You're with Pash now?" Haymitch said. I nodded.

"What about me and why wasn't I invited to this meeting." We stare at her. she puts her arm around my waist.

"Your with Finnick?" Haymitch asked. She nodded.

"That's weird." He said.

"And why is that so weird."

"Because she looks like Eliza."

"I don't see it." I said. Pash and Eliza stared at each other.

"no we don't." they said in unison.

"this little tramp stole my look." Pash said I nudge her.

"I'm not a tramp."

"really." She said I nudge her again. "sorry." She said. "I'm sorry you're right you're not." Eliza smirked. Eliza looked at me and frowned.

"you turned your back on mom how could you." I shook my head

"I did not." I said.

"your just jealous that I'm taking him from you." Pash said Eliza Harrumphed and stormed out. Haymitch Applauded

"you continue to make things worse." Haymitch said he stood up and left.

"look Pash if you could keep your smart aleck remarks to yourself." She gave me a stare that if looks could kill I would be dead. I was going to turn around and follow Haymitch who I assume was going after Eliza when Pash grabbed my arm and whispers in my ear.

"it's way too late to save that girl let her go. If she needs a father let Haymitch be it you can't help her. no one can." I back away and she was still looking at me as if again if looks could I would be dead. I turn back around and head out.

Chapter 6

The wanna be

I found Haymitch sitting on a curb talking to Eliza. When I walk up She stopped talking mid sentence and they both looked at me.

"Everyone hates me?" I ask

"No but Pash is no good." Haymitch said.

"Why do you say that."

"I've seen her before she is extremely jealous of Eliza. She never looked like her. Until she saw her she use to stalk her." I look over at Eliza who was drawing in the dirt.

"she is so snooty." She said looking at the ground.

"do you hate me?"

"no I hate the fact that ever since mother died you don't have good taste in women." Haymitch chuckled and said.

"he never did have good taste n women." Eliza stared at him. He glared back and took a drink.

"not what I mean I mean the girls who have intuition and intention they don't exploit themselves there loveable, like Katniss."

"EW! God no not Crapness you said all those things that are not Crapness." She sighed

"I don't want a mother I feel I don't need one I just want what's best for the ones I love." me and Haymitch stare at her.

"And we want what's best for you too." She stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"to bed."

"But it's only noon."

"I had enough for one day."

"Why can't I make you happy?" I ask her.

"You can, you do, you just don't keep me happy, no one can." Then she walked off with her head down."

"I'm not giving you advice." Haymitch said.

"Didn't ask for any."

"You normally come to me expecting some."

"Not really you kind of need it."

"Well if I need it why aren't I getting any."

"Because I'm not a Advice machine." I stare at him. "If you really want my advice stay away from Pash she is no good, and get a haircut." He takes a drink and gets up and walks away. I just sat there. I don't need a hair cut how dare he say that. He has longer hair then me and he says I need one. He needs a haircut. And I don't know about Pash she does have this thing out for Eliza. I'll see what she says. So I get up and head back to Peeta's house. There was a Commotion, yelling, then Peeta open the door Yelling

"Out! Out!" then a Awestricken Effie walked out along with Pash.

"Pash." I need to talk to you. She nodded and started to walk towards me.

"I've heard through the grapevine that your jealous of Eliza." She stared at me and laughed. Then Effie walked over.

"What is ever so funny."

"Nothing Effie." I said

"He thinks I'm jealous of Eliza." Effie laughed.

"Funny thought Finnick." She said

"Why did Peeta kick you out?"

"Because of Eliza." I stared at them.

"What about her."

"He is in denial." Pash said and pats my shoulder and walks away. Effie follows. In Denial about what. I thought to myself. So I head to Peeta door and knocked on it.

"Yea!" he said kind of pissed.

"What's going on." He looked at me.

"Eliza's my best friend I don't believe any of that crap she's not that hurt." I look at him.

"Not believing what." He just shook his head.

"What do you want Finnick."

"I was wondering what you're in denial about."

"It's not denial I'm just not stupid so I know what the truth is." I stare at him. "you and Eliza have a great Father Daughter relationship everyone should know that, there complete idiots Eliza is too Precious to be hurt like that ugh she needs to go."

"Ok, bye Peeta thanks." He glares at me.

"Good bye Finnick." He said and closes the door. As I'm walking away Peeta yells after me. "Hey! Make sure she stays strong ok?" I turn around and nod a him. I walk all the way home and when I enter the door I find Pash sitting on the coach talk to Eliza. Eliza's Knees where pressed up against her chest. I cleared my throat and whatever Pash was saying stopped in mid-sentence.

"oh hello dear, I'm just giving Eliza womanly advice. She could use some." Eliza put her legs down and sniffled and straightens out her bright yellow velvet dress. And walked with a frequent pace up stairs. I sigh.

"What did you tell her that made her cry."

"She was crying when I got here."

"really." She nodded."

"I was just telling her that you love her and would do anything o make you happy."

"I don't think she likes the idea of me and you together." She looked at me and blinked.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no I'm not I'm just saying I don't think she likes the idea of." I pointed to me and her. "us." She blinked again and stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I created a disturbance in your perfect family." I wrap my arms around her. she sniffled.

"No you're not."

"I wish I had my family they were killed when Distract 13 was bombed." She cried into my shoulders." How could any of the things Haymitch said be true. That was when I heard I it was a loud thump outside. Then I hear a man scream. I open my door to see Peeta and Haymitch staring at something at the bottom of the steps. Then I see Eliza's Body just lying there and a pool of blood surrounding her.


End file.
